


Swiftly Go the Days

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Takes a Nap (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Summer Omens (Good Omens), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley wakes up in time to see the sun set with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Swiftly Go the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt SUNSET and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/624169723470512128/sunset).

Crowley rolls over and stretches, feeling his muscles pull and a few bones crack. He can already tell he’s slept longer than he’d intended. From the heaviness in his limbs and the cloudy feeling in his head he estimates it’s been somewhere between a week and a month. Aziraphale will be worried.

When he opens his eyes and blinks up at the ceiling, he sees an old Edwardian chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a frame mounted on the wall over his head. He’s sure they weren’t there when he went to sleep. The bedroom in his flat has nothing but—

In a flash, he remembers. He hasn’t slept at his flat in years—hasn’t even _lived_ there. He and Aziraphale moved out to West Meon. He’s in their cottage. In their bedroom. Crowley swallows uneasily. If he’s forgotten things, he’s slept for more than a month. Aziraphale will have kept an eye on him, so he won’t be worried. No. Aziraphale will be angry.

Crowley throws off the covers and swings his legs out of bed. No point in delaying the inevitable. He pulls on his dressing gown over his very wrinkled pyjamas and heads for the door.

As he moves through the house looking for Aziraphale he notes little changes. New knick knacks on the sideboard in the landing, a new piece of artwork in the living room, and at least five new boxes of books in Aziraphale’s study.

When Crowley enters the kitchen he notices how long the shadows are. He sees Aziraphale standing at the back door, a cup of tea steaming in his hands, watching the last of the day’s light slip away.

“Welcome back, dear,” says Aziraphale without turning around.

“What did I miss?” asks Crowley as he steps up behind Aziraphale and drops a kiss to the back of his head.

“You missed _four months_.”

Crowley winces.

“I didn’t mean to sleep that long.”

Aziraphale huffs, but doesn’t say anything else.

“You could have woken me up, you know.” Crowley steps in close and snakes his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Aziraphale simply takes a loud slurp of his tea.

Crowley kisses softly behind Aziraphale’s ear before whispering, “I’m sorry,” and dropping his chin to Aziraphale’s shoulder.

He feels Aziraphale sigh, and some of the tension leaves his posture.

“Agnes across the road got a new cat,” offers Aziraphale.

“How many is that now?”

“Nine.”

“What’s she named this one?”

“Tinsel.”

Crowley stifles his laughter into Aziraphale’s neck.

“There’s wine,” says Aziraphale quietly. “I haven’t had any while you’ve been sleeping. Shall we open a bottle and I’ll catch you up?”

“Sounds perfect, angel.”

They stand at the back door for a little while longer while Aziraphale finishes his cup of tea. The light is quickly fading over the fields as the sun drops below the horizon. Crowley gives Aziraphale a gentle squeeze.

“It’s beautiful out here,” says Crowley.

Aziraphale hums in agreement. “I’ve always preferred the sunrise. The start of a new day, with new possibilities.”

“Sunset for me every time—means it’s bed time.” Crowley grins. “Speaking of, I might head up for another nap...”

Aziraphale grabs him by the wrist and turns around, pulling Crowley into his arms. “Don’t you _dare!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
